


Almost Perfect

by pouty_hoseok



Series: Birthday Drabbles [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Birthday Kim Seokjin | Jin, Husbands, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Non-Idol, Surprises, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty_hoseok/pseuds/pouty_hoseok
Summary: Seokjin's birthday is almost perfect. If only Namjoon was here.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Birthday Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004769
Kudos: 46





	Almost Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> ok let's be honest here: Abyss is literally a jewel I couldn't stop crying the first time I heard it

Seokjin wakes up on his birthday to a text from his husband and the ringing of his doorbell. At first, his still half-asleep brain argues that it’s too early but, after he checks the clock on his phone, he realizes that it is, in fact, half-past nine and he has roughly fifteen minutes before he has to get up for lunch since he planned to keep the bakery closed today. Work or not, though, Seokjin curses as he stumbles out of bed and rushes toward the bathroom, stripping and showering before getting ready. 

“Hyung!” someone, probably Jeongguk because he’s a little shit, yells. “Hyung, come out!” 

“I’m gay!” Seokjin yells from inside of his house. He hears laughter from downstairs and tries to recall when he gave Jeongguk a key. 

“What are you all doing here?” Seokjin says when he gets downstairs. “And when did I give you a key?” 

“You didn’t. I borrowed Yoongi-Hyung’s to make a copy.” Jeongguk grins at him and Seokjin snorts, shaking his head as he snatches the bouquet from him. Jeongguk laughs as he trails behind him, his idiot boyfriend following. 

“There are more of you coming, aren’t there,” Seokjin deadpans as he puts the flowers in a vase. Taehyung climbs up onto the counter and sits down, bobbing his head happily. 

“Yup!” he chirps, kicking his legs. Seokjin huffs a laugh as he turns around and leans back against the kitchen counter. 

“What are we even doing today?” he says. Taehyung and Jeongguk look at each other in a way that promises at least a  _ little _ bit of trouble. 

“Well, uh, we’re gonna go get lunch, then, for dinner, we’re planning on going down to that place you like with the entire group, though Hoseokie-Hyung is going to be late because he has to pick something up.”

Seokjin hums, arching an eyebrow as he turns around to make some coffee for himself and Jeongguk and tea for Taehyung.

“You guys are planning something,” he says. “What? Don’t prank me on my birthday, God, please.” 

Taehyung squawks and Jeongguk cackles loudly. 

“Nah, sorry, not today, Hyung,” he says. Seokjin scowls, shaking his head as he pours their drinks. 

“Be grateful I love you, you brat,” he snaps. Jeongguk, once again, laughs at him. 

His birthday is actually quite nice, though, despite the fact that it’s being planned by a bunch of idiots. His dongsaengs do pretty well in reserving a good table for lunch and making sure that they can all buy Seokjin as much food as he wants, though he’s always liked to take leftovers home. He makes sure to input some of his own money in the check. They head to the park after lunch, though only after stopping to get their various dogs. Seokjin watches as Monnie plays with Sean and Holly, Mickey having fallen asleep in Hoseok’s lap. 

“Hey, Hyung,” someone says. Seokjin looks up at grins at Soobin, patting the space on the bench beside him. 

“Ah, my favorite dongsaeng, Soobinnie!” he says happily. Soobin giggles as he sits down, hugging Seokjin. 

“Happy birthday, Hyungie,” he says. Seokjin smiles and pats him on the head, sighing as they cuddle on the bench. 

“Thank you, Soobinnie,” he says. Soobin hums in response, his eyes lazily following the dogs. Seokjin begins petting his hair, which was recently dyed blue, courtesy of Seokjin himself. 

“I can see you ogling,” Seokjin murmurs. Soobin lifts his head, tilting his head and playing dumb. Seokjin scoffs and shakes his head. “Yeonjun. I know you’re staring at him.” 

Immediately, Soobin’s cheeks erupt in flames. 

“Am not!” he says. Seokjin laughs and shakes his head, patting Soobin. 

“Don’t worry,” he says. “Joonie and I were like that once. Now we just stare at each other and don’t bother denying it.” 

Soobin hums. 

“I’m sorry he couldn’t be here, Hyung,” he says. Seokjin shrugs.

“It - it’s okay,” he says. Namjoon’s business trip to America has taken longer than expected; Seokjin’s birthday simply happened to be at the wrong time. Namjoon was supposed to be back before the end of November, then there was some sort of mix-up and it turns out he’ll be back the week after Seokjin’s birthday. Which is fine, really, because Seokjin knows his husband is trying his best. He’ll just have to deal with his birthday being almost perfect this year. 

[ _ If Without You _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWl9rVVuP3Y)

Soobin hums. “Happy birthday again, Hyung,” he says before he gets up. Seokjin frowns as he walks off, tilting his head curiously. Well, that was a bit strange. 

As the day begins to come to a close, Seokjin grows more suspicious. These idiots are definitely planning something, but what? Whenever Seokjin tries to ask about it, though, the subject is always changed when he does. By dinner, though, Seokjin is very ready for some strange sort of guest to appear suddenly. 

But, instead, Seokjin eats a peaceful dinner with his friends. Hoseok gets a text and then swears so much Seokjin has to threaten washing his mouth with soap, but he ends up leaving with Hueningkai anyway. The older of the two mumbles something about forgetting about picking some sort of gift up and Seokjin waves them goodbye with a curious frown. 

“They’ll be back, don’t worry about it, Hyung,” Yoongi says casually as he continues eating. Seokjin hums, looking worriedly out the window at the pouring rain. He can see Hoseok and Hueningkai get into the car, the headlights and windshield wipers turning on before they drive off. 

“I hope they’re careful,” he murmurs. “It’s raining pretty heavily out there after all.” 

“Hoseok’s a fine driver,” Yoongi says, patting his hand. “Now, come on, I didn’t risk maxing out my credit card on your birthday to have you worry the entire time we ate.” 

Seokjin snorts and shakes his head, reaching for his chopsticks and beginning to eat. However, he continues to worry for his dongsaengs as he stares out the window, unable to eat as much as he’d like. 

The clock continues to tick, and there’s still no sign of Hoseok and Hueningkai. As dinner pulls to a close, Seokjin asks them to put a hold on bringing the cakes out as he pulls up a chair and goes to sit by the window. His nails drum against the sill as he looks out, waiting for the familiar shape of Hoseok’s car. 

“Oh, Hyung, come over here!” Jimin suddenly says, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the window. Seokjin yelps in surprise and gives way to the younger man’s hold, stumbling after him. Jimin sits him down in a chair and the rest of them make sure he doesn’t leave. 

Seokjin frowns when he hears someone coming up the stairs and looks up at his friends. Is . . . is something wrong?

Just then, the door to their private room flies open and Hoseok and Hueningkai stand there. They’re both soaked and Seokjin is about to get up, clicking his tongue in disapproval, but Hueningkai steps aside and then . . .

And then, there’s Namjoon. His husband is wearing his big, brown coat and a scarf, a soaked hat having done little to nothing to protect him from the rain. He’s holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and he grins brightly at Seokjin, brown eyes turning into precious crescents as equally precious dimples make themselves known on his cheeks. 

“J-Joonie?” Seokjin stammers. Namjoon opens his arms. 

“Happy birthday, Jinnie,” he says. Seokjin flings himself at the other man, hugging him as tightly as possible even though he’s soaked. 

“I - I thought you had - that you couldn’t come,” he says. Namjoon looks sheepish as he scratches the back of his neck. 

“Ah, yeah, well, I actually ended up resolving it early and then I booked a flight but these guys - when I told them, they all said it should be a surprise. So, um, yeah.” 

Seokjin turns to glare at his friends, all of which cower away from him. 

“You idiots!” he cries. Then he smiles at them. “But thank you so much for bringing me the best birthday gift ever.”

Namjoon coos behind him and hugs him. 

“Aww, Jinnie-”

“Two birthday cakes all for me.”


End file.
